1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a document file having a pair of covers and a plurality of file elements that are laminated one upon another, between the covers, and are heat-sealed together.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art method, the outermost file elements are bonded directly to the inner side of the covers. Accordingly, dents or recesses are formed on the outer side of the covers due to a sealing or bonding process performed with heat. This greatly decreases the value of the finished product.